Falling for a Klepto
by temporarythings
Summary: Oh no! Katie's stuff was stolen by the Stoll brothers or really one in particular . Why did he steal her stuff? First fanfic. Review kindly please. Rated T just cuz!


**Hey everyone! First fanfic. Please review kindly or I will make your oven explode (I have my contacts :) )**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, because if I did Percy and Annabeth would have a wedding in Atlantis at the end of the Last Olympian, Sally and Poseidon would have gotten back together (screw Amphitrite and Paul, they can marry each other) and Rachel would have gone with Luke because he would have turned nice in the end. And Nico would have gone with me ;)**

**Katie's POV**

Urrrggg. I can't believe it. That's the third time this week that that Travis and Connor Stoll have stolen something of mine. I was angry when they snuck into my cabin in the middle of the night and stole my camp necklace from my bedside table. I was furious when I discovered that they had faked being sick so that they could miss dinner and sneak into my cabin, _again_, and steal my iPod. (Just because I am not a daughter of Apollo, doesn't mean that I can't listen to music. It just means that I can't shoot an arrow to save my life.) But what I am feeling now will make them wish that it was an army of Furies and Hellhounds that was looking for them, because they stole my watering can. Those Stoll twins can mess with my jewelry, they can mess with my music, but they CAN NOT, under ANY circumstances, mess with the well being of my plants. They are about to feel the wrath of Katie Gardner.

I looked around camp for about an hour, looking in all of the usual spots where campers could find Travis or his brother. I checked the camp store, the arts and crafts tent, the mess hall, even the armory (even though it was _quite_ apparent that they would rather steal things from hard working children of Demeter than do anything productive such as _train_). Finally, at around 9pm, I saw Connor sneaking around the side of the Big House with a six pack of Coke, obviously trying to make sure that Chiron didn't catch him with the "illegal" drinks.

"CONNOR STOLL!" I yelled, watching his expression turn from worry over being caught to fear as he saw the expression on my face.

"Woa! Katie, what's wrong?" Connor fumbled with the cans he was holding nervously. "Keep your voice down. Chiron's on the other side of this wall you know!"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong. First you and your demon of a brother just think that you can waltz into my cabin whenever and take whatever you please. WELL YOU CAN'T! You've stolen my necklace, you stole my iPod while I was eating dinner and then you have the nerve to steal my _watering can?_ Well, buddy, this may be news to you, put you can not just.. go.. prancing.." At this point I stopped my tirade because of two things.

First I was getting _way_ too angry and as a result vines had started to grow up the side of the Big House. Long, thick vines. With large purple flowers. I got my self back under control and made the plants recede back into the ground.

The second reason was that Connor was looking at me like I was speaking, well, not Ancient Greek, he could understand that, but Chinese.

"Katie, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, and you know that that's the truth because I usually admit to stealing things if someone calls me out on it. I'm proud to take responsibility for my thievery," he said with a mischievous grin. "But I didn't do it. Actually, I'm pretty sure that it was Travis. He's been acting really weird lately. Like, that day that we faked we were sick, we were supposed to go and rig all of the Apollo cabin's bows so that the strings snapped with a fart noise whenever the archers tried to shoot arrows. It was a two man operation, but Travis just cancelled on me. I _still_ don't know why. He won't talk to me. He's down by the lake though, if you want to talk to him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get this Coca Cola to the Ares cabin."

And with that I watched Connor Stoll slip off into the night.

I went down to the lake and sure enough, there on the shore, was Travis. He was just sitting there in the moonlight as calm as can be. He didn't seem at all concerned about my flowers that I could feel wilting because I couldn't give them any water from my magic watering can. Not one _little_ bit. Well, that does it. I'm going in.

"Travis Stoll, thief extraordinaire. Do you know how many petals have fallen off the flowers in my window box so far? _Five_. Five petals. It doesn't help that its winter and its hard enough to make flowers grow all over the cabin without the help of my other cabin mates (I was the only year-round Demeter camper), and you just _had_ to go and make it that much more difficult by stealing my watering can. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I stood there gasping for breath. Travis hadn't even turned around. But I saw the corners of his cheeks move up into what I knew to be a smile.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," Travis said, standing up and walking over to stand in front of me. "Why do you think I stole all of those things?"

"Ummm… cause you're a kleptomaniac?"

"Well, yeah," Travis admitted with a grin as he mussed up his brown hair, "But it was also the only way to get you to talk to me."

"What? All you had to do was _ask_ me. Just come up and say, oh hey Katie! Can I talk to you? And then I would have said…" But I stopped because Travis was shaking his head.

"I tried, remember? Last week, I asked if I could tell you something in private and you said that you didn't want to become involved in any of my schemes and that if I needed to grow a plant, all of the crap that I was saying would make great fertilizer?"

I stayed quiet, mostly because I did remember, and now I was kind of ashamed.

"Stealing stuff from you was the only way that I could get you out here by yourself."

I had been wondering why it was only _my_ stuff that had been stolen.

"So, what did you want to tell me? Why go to all the trouble of stealing things for lil' ol' me?"

"Well," Travis looked down at sneakers and started drawing with his foot in the sand. "You know the dance that's coming up?"

My heart stopped for a minute. He couldn't be doing what I think he was doing. _Travis Stoll_ could not be asking _me_ to the Winter Solstice Dance up on Mount Olympus.

The dance had been hosted every year since the fall of Kronos. It was a chance for the gods and goddesses to mingle with their children and find out what's been going on at camp. A lot of the campers brought dates. Percy was going with Annabeth, Clarisse was going with Chris, Grover was going with Juniper. It was _unthinkable_ that Travis was thinking of asking me.

"Yeah. I know the dance."

"Well… umm… I was wondering if you would go with me. You know, as a date.. kind of… thing," he finished lamely.

I stood frozen. I wanted to say no, but for some reason my lips wouldn't form the word. I looked up and saw that Travis was staring at me. You know, in this light, he looked kind of cute. He was nice and funny, and even though he was immature, he was brave. With each word I thought, I noticed that Travis and I were getting closer and closer together. What was more astonishing what that I didn't exactly mind.

And then our lips met.

All of the times that I ever wanted to kill the boy in front of me flew out of my head, and I kissed him back. It wasn't a long kiss, or a short kiss, it was just right.

Crap. I sound like Goldilocks.

Anyways, it was short and sweet, but it held a lot of meaning, and that was the reason why, when our lips separated, I whispered one word into his ear:

"Yes."

I felt him smile and he kissed me on the forehead, but that wasn't good enough for me. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips again, just for a second, before spinning around and heading back towards my cabin.

"Wait."

I turned around and watched as Travis removed something from behind a rock on the beach.

"Catch," he said and he threw the object to me.

I caught it, and saw in the light of the moon that it was my watering can, with my necklace and iPod inside.

"You know, I would say thank you, but you kind of stole these in the first place, so I don't really owe you anything," I said, but I knew that my eyes were saying the words that I refused to utter out loud.

"Then why did you kiss me? That was better than a thank you," Travis asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Cause I always fall for kleptomaniacs who spend their free time on the beach," I replied, starting towards my cabin.

"Sweet dreams, Katie."

I smiled and whispered behind me, "Sweet dreams."


End file.
